Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the evil spirit of nightmares and a villain Princess Luna defeated and imprisoned in Tartarus. Personality Oogie Boogie, although having a funny name, is not fun at all. He is very wicked and enjoys creating nightmares just for the pleasure of doing it. He is shown to be also very confident in his own abilities, believing to be able to defeat Princess Luna in the Dream World. Oogie also seems to be very afraid of Heartbeat, as he beg her to not hurt him. Skills Oogie Boogie's ability is all in the Dream Realm. Inside of it, he can control any dream he wants and easily turn it into a nightmare. He can also trap his victims in their own nightmares and not let them wake up. He is so powerful in this realm he was able to face Princess Luna almost equally. He can also take others with him to the Dream World. Since his release from Tartarus, the Lord of Chaos increased his power. Now, he can control his victims' conscience by putting them in a dreamwalking state that allows him to control them like puppets. Oogie Boogie can also expell a sleeping powder. It’s revealed that the Lord of Chaos enhance his powers even more by the time of the capture of Six-Tails, allowing him to make the awaken beings to have nightmares, causing them pain. Description in the Saga Background Once, he was a player of natural order, working with Luna to keep balance between the good dreams and the nightmares. However, the Lord of Chaos made him get out of control. The Life of the Alicorn Sisters In "The Raising of the Shadow", with Oogie Boogie spreading nightmares through all the ponies, Luna is promt to go after him in the Dream World, following him into Celestia's dreams. Getting distracted with her nightmare that involved Luna's corruption, the latter is captured by Oogie Boogie, but is able to get free and capture him. Later, he takes him to Tartarus and, once he was put in his cell, Luna gets taunted by him, with this being appearently ordered to him by the Lord of Chaos to get Luna be dominated by her darkness. The Taking of Tartarus After the Lord of Chaos had conquered Tartarus, he is released from her cell and in “Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams” he is sent by the Lord of Chaos to cause nightmares to Heartbeat, so the energy released would destroy the Diamond Heart and destroy the Light Kingdom. To stop him, Luna and Blue Sword get in Heartbeat's Dreams to confront him. While Luna is facing Oogie, Blue goes to find Heartbeat and make her wake up. After he is able to do this and Heartbeat wakes up, Oogie is transported, along with Luna and Blue, to the real world. Once outside, Heartbeat is able to imprison him in the prison-book. Oogie Boogie is one of the villains that the Lord of Chaos released from the prison-book in "Prison-Book Escape". Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Prologue - The Legend of the Tailed Beasts", Oogie Boogie reunites with other villains following an order from the Lord of Chaos, where their master reveals to them his lattest plan to conquer the Pony Reality. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", he is called for a meeting by the Lord of Chaos with his fellow villains to discuss the current situation. He informs the Lord of Chaos that he had located two Jinchuriki. In "One-Tail Awakes", Oogie Boogie, following the Lord of Chaos' order, takes control over one of Chief Strongpaw's pony-panthers during his sleep and infiltrates in the Light Kingdom. Taking advantage of Chief Strongpaw's distraction, he tries to attack him, but the latter's sand protects him and Oogie Boogie is pinned against a wall by that same sand. Being discovered, Oogie Boogie reveals himself, being caught then by Chief Strongpaw with some help from Blue Sword. When Golden Paladin prepares to trap him in Tartarus with the help of the cell blaster, Oogie Boogie casts sleep powder on Chief Strongpaw, what enables him to escape. The others try to capture him with Twilight being able to do it, but she is forced to let him go when One-Tail starts to control Chief Strongpaw who is starting to fell asleep. In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", Oogie Boogie meets Ulysses and watch his battle against Chrysalis' mutants. In "A Danger With Four Tails", the Lord of Chaos summons Oogie Boogie to ask him if he already identify the last Jinchuriki, something he was not able to do so far. In "One-Tail in Danger", he is present when Adagio returns from her mission to capture One-Tail without the Tailed Beast. He becomes surprised when Adagio is able to identify the last Jinchuriki before him. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", he, along with the other villains, appeared to help the Lord of Chaos to extract One-Tail from Strongpaw. Later, when the Lord of Chaos, in the end of extraction, ordered to his villains to kill Strongpaw, they were unable to do it as the Generals of Order arrived to rescue him, what forced the villains to flee through the Dream World, with Oogie Boogie being the one to do it. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, he and the other villains reunite at Arimaspi’s territory in order to seal Two-Tails. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Adagio and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, Oogie Boogie is present to seal Three-Tails and Four-Tails. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Oogie Boogie helps his master finishing sealing Three-Tails and Four-Tails. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he and the other villains seal Five-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. Later, he recovers the Jinchuriki of Six-Tails after Arimaspi is defeated by Melody and Purple Smoke, being able to prevent the Generals from capturing him and escaping with the Jinchuriki. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, she and the other villains seal Six-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, he and the other villains seal Seven-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “The First Challenge”, when he and the other villains prepare to seal Eight-Tails, it’s revealed it was only one of the Eight-Tails' tentacles disguised as Hawthorn. Then, he watches how the Lord of Chaos tries to crush Ulysses’ heart and how Adagio is able to convince him to spare his life. In “Escape From Tartarus”, he tries to invade Star Knight’s dream, but Luna stops him and then tricks him and captures him, taking him to Golden Paladin who imprisons him in Tartarus. Once there, after taunting the Dragon King, he drops a sphere of the darkness out of his cell and the General of Chaos appears from it. It’s revealed this was a plan to allow him to release some of the villains of Tartarus. After the General is gone, Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat appears and the first quickly realizes what happened and then questions Oogie Boogie about what he had done. With his taunts, Golden Paladin quickly realizes what happens and, after being taunted by Oogie Boogie again, he loses his calm and bind the evil spirit against the wall, only to be calmed by Mirror Coat. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Oogie Boogie is based on the character with the same name of the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains